A Christmas Thing To Do
by GraphiteNine
Summary: It's just something I had in mind for the upcoming holiday. The Tai Chi Chasers are celebrating Christmas under a snow-fallen day. Even though there aren't many presents for giving, everyone got what they wanted. And yes, I drew that cruddy snowflake. EDIT: I'm not going to work on this anymore.
1. Christmas Begins

**Because I can't think of a good title.**

* * *

On a snowy night like this, the Chasers have cuddled near the fireplace with Elder Komorka as their support. All of them had cozy blankets to keep themselves in as warmth was all they needed from the room to relieve the numbness that spread throughout their bodies.

From a corner, you can see a shadowy figure from a corner showing off many twinkles of ornaments, lights, and the traditional star that was always held on top. As you guessed, the Tai Chi Chasers had a Christmas tree inside along them.

Can a large evergreen tree fit inside a small ship? Well, the tree wasn't that large to fit along the doorway since physics don't matter on holidays. Besides, the Tigeroid ship was a lot bigger on the inside than the outside.

Under the Christmas tree, there weren't that many presents since each member had to do a lot of late shopping. Still, they managed to get some decent presents for all.

XXXXXXXX

As the night went on, they still held on even if loads of yawns were in repetition. The first to fall was Tori.

"He tried."

Donha held Tori up to his lap as his sounds were coming out of his breath ever so slightly. As a result, he too fell asleep.

"They sure *yawn* are good friends…" Sena had tuned out for a moment from fatigue 'til she daintily fainted onto Finn's shoulders.

"Seem she's fallen for you, huh Finn?" No reply back from Finn.

"Hey… Finn?" Rai nudged Finn for a bit 'til he noticed the blue-haired Tigeroid was asleep too.

"Hmph. Even you've fallen for it, Finn."

Rai looked around his surroundings that every member had fallen in the fight of Christmas. Even Komorka. (Though he can't recall _when_ she fell asleep.)

He was the only one standing.

Insomnia didn't run in the family, but it was worth a shot.

Just as the clock ticked seconds till midnight, Rai gave up his post and fell in the fight. Sure, he failed trying to reach the mystical holiday before anyone else, but he could try again next year.

XXXXXXXX

As he drifted to his dreams, the time struck.

It was midnight.

Christmas had begun.

* * *

**Don't worry, there's still more to come.**


	2. The Families Are Here!

**Let me warn you though. There's going to be OOC in this, but I'm doing this for fun alright?**

* * *

As Rai slowly flickered one of his eyes open, the first thing he noticed was Hak licking his cheek only a few times till he battered away the pesky tiger. The kid was still drowsy from that licking, but sat up straight to see that the rest of the Chasers were awake.

"Rai, you're just in time for the unveiling!" A grand smile was shown across Sena's face which meant for only one thing.

XXXXXXXX

**Christmas came.**

XXXXXXXX

The others had done the same. Even Finn showed a slight smirk of it.

As Rai was coming toward the decorated Christmas tree to see which one was his, a slight jerk from his wrist was caught in the girl's palm. Her fingers were clutched across his carpus and force was getting stronger at every second.

"Now Rai…" The ginger Tigeroid struggled, trying to lose Sena's grip, but she swerved his arm behind his back and stopped putting pressure on his wrist, but Rai still felt pain coming.

"I didn't finish to what I had to say, you know."

He whimpered till she gave up. The released limbs had him really relieved, but Sena was still a bit perturbed.

"Now, shall we eat?" At that moment, she turned back to the grand smile she had before Rai had done it to make her snap.

The rest of the guys can feel like what it is to be under that influence. (Since they _never_ wanted to flip Sena to her other side.)

As they got up, Tori walked past Rai with a whisper from near.

"_Seriously though, you messed up."_

Rai thought he didn't hear Tori just say that.

XXXXXXXX

After breakfast, Rai took off from the kitchen and tried heading toward the living room, but knocking from the ship's entrance door had caught his attention.

Calling from the other side was a voice he heard before.

"Rai?"

It was his mother.

"Rai? Are you answering me?" Though from that tone of voice, it seemed like she was impatient or Rai couldn't believe his mother was here that he ignored her call.

"A-a-ah… Coming, Mom!" As expected, he opened the door to see his mother and father standing in front carrying two wrapped, round packages that looked average in size for that special treat that South Koreans usually buy on this holiday; otherwise known as "Christmas Cake".

"Took you long enough. Come here."

Her arms cuddled around Rai as he was hugging back for love.

"What am I, chopped liver over here? Nah, come over here you little rascal."

The family all laughed joyfully as his father was doing a noogie on his little son. (Just wished it wasn't supposed to be painful)

"Rai? Who's at the door?"

"It's my mother and father, Sena! They came home!" They all held together with their arms as they continued laughing. Though, they stopped for a moment as Rai's mother had something to say.

"Oh Sena…"

She cocked her head out through the kitchen archway with her eyebrow up and curved to show why had Rai's mother had called her. She didn't know until that voice.

"Hey Sena! Aren't we invited as well?"

It was her father, General Aiden along with her sisters: Asty, Cloda, and Straw.

"Hey!"

But there was one voice she _never _wanted to hear.

"You forgot me!"

It was Hannah of course. Her face was definitely showing anger with those puffed up cheeks of hers.

"Of course Hannah, I would_ never_ forget _you_." That reply from Sena had _really _convinced Hannah.

"Well, you wouldn't forget me… Would you Daddy?" Her eyes popped up with tears flowing down her face and showing the smallest frown that anyone has ever done.

*laughs* "Of course I wouldn't, my little dumpling." Her father made a mimic cry of a plane diving down and an explosion from the tip of her nose. Of course, they had all laughed since this was a time to celebrate the whole day as a small part of a family.

As Rai's and Sena's family came in, Sena herself had just one thing to say in thought.

"_My little sister can be so over-dramatic."_ She groaned.

* * *

**Okay, I just want to stop right here because of my short attention span. Yeah, I can guess where you found the OOCness in this story.**

**1) Sena's cruel actions in the beginning.**

**2) Tori saying that one line that made him seem like a jerk.**

**3) Rai's family and Hannah. (I just don't know what I did…)**

**So yeah, that's all I could think of and I'm kind of been thinking of doing a TCC drabble thing after this or sometime. (If that ever happens.)**


	3. Family Matters

**Thanks for the follow, angel of bunnies, but I don't deserve it. **

**So to answer your question Cyborg, here is your answer.**

**They're celebrating Christmas inside the Tigeroid airship.**

**(Warning: Some OOC may occur.)**

**So if you're reviewing this chapter (or something), don't take it serious.**

* * *

As both families went in, Luva had stopped Rai from moving away by taking hold on his son's shoulder and kneeled in close for that Rai can only hear his barely, audible whisper.

"Rai… I need to have a talk with you. _Alone._"

His smile suddenly vanished. A slight frown took its place. Rai felt a bit anxious about what had come out of his father. At one moment, his father was delighted to his son after all of those years missing, but now it seemed the topic he's more interested in has… disappeared. It couldn't have been _that_ important_. Could it…?_

He had been daydreaming for a bit till his father snapped him out of it.

"We're going to discuss it in your room, Rai. Is that okay with you?" Even if Luva showed a smile to his son, Rai still showed that frown from before.

"S-sure Dad, I'm okay with it." He wasn't feeling like his usual self after that moment of thought.

Luva sighed. "I'm going to tell Komorka that you'll be sitting out for a while."

Even if the party started without him, it wouldn't be the same.

_**XXXXXXXX**_

"Oh… He had to do other things to take care of?" Sena asked worriedly.

Komorka nodded. "Yes. His father had to discuss something with him. That was all he had told me. The rest is zipped from others and me but his son."

"Hmm, it wouldn't be the same without him. Even with all of us together, one will be left alone and that would be Rai! Just _why_ would his father stop him at a time like this?!" Her knees kneeled down to the floor and teardrops were forming at the edge of her eyes as little by little, they came to a small splash when they hit the wooden, planked floor.

She sobbed.

"Sena…" Komorka rested her hand onto the brunette's shoulder until Sena had calmed down. "I know it's not like Rai to do such things during this time of the year, but family matters are all that's important to him right now."

The young Tigeroid had stood up even if the legs were still shaky and cleared out the tears from her eyes. "Thanks Komorka. I needed that." She sniffed after that moment of comfort.

"Now that I think about it…" The Elder faced away the Chaser; being in a mode of a thinking state.

"Thinking about what?" Sena nudged in a little closer.

"I think I left the part out where Rai's father said that they're only going to be out for a while."

That last word Komorka said tended to enter Sena's thought until coming out with the response.

"Are you kidding me…? A _while_…" A moment of silence filled the air.

_(She's going to yell, is she?)_

"**YOU MEAN I GOT SO HEARTWARMING WITHOUT THAT LITTLE DETAIL?!" **

_(Yep, she did.)_

"I'm not deaf, Sena. No need to yell when I'm literally a few inches away from you." The Elder had placed her hands over the only hearing aids she has for now like earmuffs.

"Oh… Um sorry…" She laughed embarrassedly.

"Sena, I could hear from there you know."

General Aiden had his head out from the kitchen archway; looking at his daughter with a menacing glare.

"A-ah sorry Dad…" From that kind of attitude from a general, you knew he wasn't kidding.

After all, he was Sena's father.

* * *

**Okay I want to stop right here.**

**I'm sorry for making you wait for 5 days already, but Winter Break is finally here and maybe I could get the last chapter done before or on Christmas!**

**If that happens, I could finally have some time off! If not, then I'm going to be sorry for the late holiday gift.**

**Yeah, the OOC was already spotted since Sena had gotten a bit too bipolar-ish (or something) and Komorka isn't like that to the others. (Maybe count General Aiden because of OOC as well.) So to wrap it all up, I'm sorry for making this way too off-course since it had already gotten out of hand.**

**I was going to disappoint all of you with a boring chapter of Rai and Luva having their conservation, but then **_**that**_** happened.**

**Like I know what I'm going to write next.**


End file.
